Silent Eagles
by BlueRibbon118
Summary: Two OADF pilots are given the opportunity to fly the new F-15SE Silent Eagle, and test it in its first foray into combat! This is my first story here, and constructive comments are much appreciated.


12/11/2010, 0600 hours, 2 miles east of the Bastok Peninsula, Yuktobania.

The sun emerged over the horizon, lighting up the airbase and its runway. This was the start of yet another lazy day for the OADF forward airbase established by the Osean armed forces as they began their invasion of Yuktobania. The Osean army had landed a week and a half earlier, and yet this base was never called for support. Of the base's 25 pilots and 15 aircraft, only two pilots stood out from the rest. While they had proper names, they were more well known by their callsigns; Vega 1 and Vega 2, and they both had a lot of combat experience. Vega 1 was the more experienced of the two, and this naturally made him the flight lead. Their aircraft were no less impressive: two state-of-the-art F-15SE Silent Eagles. The F-15SE was a variant of the standard F-15E Strike Eagle with radar-absorbent paint, superior electronic equipment and internal weapons storage. Together, they made a devastating combination and had proven their worth in not-so-widely reported conflict with the Yuktobanians in their invasion of the ISAF in 2008*.

Today, they were going to do the exact same thing they'd done for the last 9 days - arse around. Whether it'd be causing trouble by playing cruel pranks on the brass-hats or painting obscene images on their fellow pilot's planes, they would always (somehow) get away with it. How they did so would always remain a mystery to their fellow pilots. This morning, they were planning to see how high they could stack cans of rations without warranting the attention of an officer, but the peace of the morning was shattered by the scramble alarm. The first time in the history of this forward airbase.  
"Finally," said Vega 2 to himself. "A chance to see some action. Been waiting for two years now."  
"Ditto." replied Vega 1. "Alright let's do this seriously. No more arsing around OK?"  
"Right..."  
The two pilots sat in the briefing room - this mission would only involve the two of them, as there was no one else present in the room except for the officer giving the briefing.  
"Alright you guys, listen up and listen good." he began. "I've just received an urgent request for close-air-support from our advancing ground forces. They're pinned down by enemy tanks and artillery, and our large scale offensive is in danger of being ground to a halt. Although our guys are being backed by two AH-64 Apaches, the enemy is in possession of RPGs which limits their firing options. Take off from this base at an altitude of 1000ft, then take vector 315. Call TAD0075 for AWACS..."

While the officer giving the briefing droned on, the ground crews were busily preparing the two F-15SEs. As it is in all Ace Combat games, the RIOs who are supposed to be in the back seat are actually robotic puppets controlled by the pilot, and this is no exception - they are carefully placed in the back seat and dressed appropriately by the ground crew. As for their weapons, the ground crew had been told to fit two GBU-28 laser-guided bombs (GPB in Ace Combat language) to attack ground targets and two AIM-9X Sidewinders (QAAM in Ace Combat language) for air defence.

Once the briefing was over, the two pilots dressed in their G-suits and walked out towards their aircraft, helmets in hand. They clambered aboard and donned their helmets before settling down into the cockpit.  
Once everything was ready, Vega 1 spoke into the radio. "Tower control, Vega flight request radio check and clearance to start."  
"Roger, Vega. Strength five, cleared to start. Call when ready to taxi."

Intense activity ensued, with both pilots running through pre-taxi checks and the ground crew scurrying back and forth, checking that everything on the exterior of the plane is OK. A thumbs up from the ground crew indicates that all is well and that they are moving the few items of equipment clear. Vega 1 nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Tower, Vega flight's ready to roll."  
"Roger, Vega flight. Clear taxi to holding point for runway 27. Weather is as briefed - low clouds and overcast."  
Signaling to the ground crew to remove the chocks, Vega 1 slightly opens the throttle, a touch of power being all that is needed to propel his aircraft on to the taxiway that leads to runway 27. Soon after, Vega 2 follows suit. As they hold at the check-point, the pilots wait patiently as more ground crew check the safety pins. While waiting for the ground crew to finish their final checkup, Vega 1 and Vega 2 look on as a pair of OADF A-10s whistle in to land, their empty weapon racks indicate that they have seen some heavy action. A hand signal from the ground crew once more indicates that both aircraft have been checked and that they are good to go. In response, Vega 1 and Vega 2 close their canopies and arm their ejection seats as they position themselves at the holding point.  
"Tower Control, Vega Flight's at holding point, hot to trot."  
"Roger, Vega flight. Cleared take off, right turn out on vector 315 once airborne and contact AWACS Thunderhead on TAD-0075 (cryptic name for secure radio frequency) on red. Please acknowledge."  
"Right turn to 315. Thunderhead on red. Vega 1 over and out."

Rolling forward, the two planes lined up on the runway. Cutting back to idle, Vega 1 performed a quick power check, before a hand signal from Vega 2 indicates that he is ready, and points down the runway. The ground crews could be excused for a slight lack of attention as they watch the two F-15SE Silent Eagles lift off into air simultaneously with a tremendous roar.

Leveling out at 1000ft, they change their heading to 315 and Vega 1 switched the radio channel to TAD-0075 before speaking.  
"Thunderhead. Vega flight checking in."  
"Vega team, maintain present course, contact Marble (callsign for ground forces) on blue."  
"Roger."  
Switching the channels back, Vega 1 spoke briefly with his wingman.  
"Vega 2, do you hear that?"  
"Roger that Vega 1. Lead the way."

-Several minutes later-

"Marble, Marble. Vega flight inbound. What's the situation?"  
The response was garbled, but could still hear what the beleaguered ground forces were saying.  
"About time you guys showed up!" their radio operator had yelled above the heavy gunfire. "We're getting hammered down here. Any news of reinforcements?"  
"Negative Marble, suggest you call AWACS for word of them. In the meantime, where do you want us to start?"  
"Okay, Vega. We've got a battalion of Yuke tanks crossing the bridge up ahead, and we can't stop them! We're also being hit by their artillery. Come in to the bridge from vector 330 and hit it with GPBs - that should take it down along with most of the Yuke tanks. Take that heading, and you should be well lined up to hit their arty, too."  
"Thanks, Marble."  
"It'd be nice if you could make it quick, Vega. The carnage on our side is starting to pile up, and- OH MY G-... We've just lost an Apache! Update, could you bag that Hind on your way out? Oh, and you're cleared hot."  
"Roger that."

The two F-15SEs dropped to 500ft, and spent the next couple of minutes setting up their attack runs. Vega 1 would go in first, followed shortly by Vega 2. Vega 1 lined up the pip and a healthy tone indicated that he has locked on to the bridge, with several Yuke tanks still trying to cross it. Satisfied that he has a good shot, he presses the pickle button twice which initiates the weapon delivery process. There is a slight delay as the side panels open, before the bombs begin their plummet down to Earth. Vega 1's aim was true, and the bridge explodes in a titanic explosion, as it detonates an unfortunate fuel truck that happened to be crossing it with the tanks. The bridge collapses, taking the helpless Yuke tanks with it.

Vega 1 banked away while Vega 2 continued on to the artillery. Once they came into view, he aligned the pip with what appeared to be a stockpile of soon-to-be-used artillery shells. He pressed the pickle button twice, before banking away. Another large explosion signifies that the artillery has been all but taken care of. Then, Vega 2 caught sight of the troublesome Mi-24 hind that was pinning down the ground forces.  
"Vega 2 to Vega 1, request permission to engage enemy Hind."  
"Roger, Vega 2. He's all yours."  
Vega 2 lined up for the shot, and the raspy tone of the AIM-9X Sidewinder indicated that he had locked on to his target.  
"Vega 2, fox 2."  
Another short delay as the side panels opened, and soon the missile was sent on its way. The Hind exploded, its flaming wreckage clearly visible to the Osean ground forces. Vega 1 contacted the ground forces for a sitrep.  
"Marble, Vega 1 here. How're things on the ground?"  
"Just dandy, Vega. That was right on the money and our troops were blown away by your skills!"  
"Anything else we can do for you?"  
"Nope, that's a roundup. We should be able to take it from here. Thanks for the great air support."

After successfully completing their mission, Vega 1 and Vega 2 set a course back to base, refueling with a KC-135 Stratotanker along the way.

Five minutes after refueling however, several blips appeared on Vega 2's radar.  
"Vega 2 here, four bogeys coming in at Mach 2."  
"Vega 1 here, blind. Request bogey dope."  
"Roger. They're Su-30MKIs! Yuktobanians! And they've got us spiked!"  
"What? Already? Agh, Bank hard left and evade! Deploy chaff, now!"  
Indeed the two F-15SE pilots had been spotted by the Yuktobanian Su-30MKIs, who unsuccessfully loosed off a couple of AA-7s (XMAAs in Ace Combat language) before engaging them in a dogfight. The enemy flight lead spoke to the radio to his wingmen.  
"Rostov 1 here, the enemy has broken formation. Free engagement authorised. Weapons free."  
"Roger that Rostov 1, beginning attack!"  
The F-15SEs may have had stealthy features, but in terms of maneuverability they were no match for the Su-30MKIs.  
"Rostov 2 here, I have radar lock!"  
"Vega 2 engaged defensive! He's still on me!"  
"Rostov 2, Fox 2!"  
One of the Su-30MKIs launched a missile at Vega 2, but was unsuccessful as he had deployed flares in the nick of time. Meanwhile, Vega 1 had already lined up behind one of the Su-30MKIs, being able to do so with his greater experience.  
"Vega 1, switching to guns."  
"Rostov 4 here, someone help me!"  
What sounded like ripping canvas was actually the F-15SE's M61 vulcan spitting rounds at Rostov 4, who then burst into flame almost immediately.  
"Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit! Controls are out, ejecting!"  
While all this happening, Vega 2 was wildly trying to evade two Su-30MKIs which were on his tail, whilst their flight lead (Rostov 1) had disappeared into the clouds.  
"Vega 2 to Vega 1, see posit now!"  
"Rog, standby. Just hold on a little longer."  
Vega 1 appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and was able to engage one of the Su-30MKIs trailing Vega 2 and taking some pressure off him. Once more, Vega 1 lined up behind his target, and fired an AIM-9X.  
"Fox 2."  
The missile was right on target, and the Su-30MKI exploded in a ball of flame.  
The other Su-30MKI tailing Vega 2 quickly glanced at the ball of flame that was formerly his comrade.  
"Rostov 3 here, Rostov 2's been hit... Rostov 1, where are you?"  
Unfortunately, the distraction was to prove near-fatal. Vega 2 had leaped on the opportunity to reposition himself in a good firing position while Rostov 3 regained his composure. He locked on with an AIM-9X and fired, but missed as Rostov 3 was just able to deploy flares and turn hard right. But while doing so, Vega 2 was able to get close enough to use guns.  
"Vega 2, switching to guns."  
The sound of ripping canvas ripped through the air yet again, and soon Rostov 3 was shot full of holes, his Su-30MKI reduced to a spiraling ball of flame.  
"Vega 2 winchester, out of missiles.

Rostov 1, the only remaining Su-30, was also the only experienced pilot in his squadron and used cloud cover to position himself in the best possible firing position. From there, he waited until one of the F-15SEs strayed close enough before beginning his attack. His plan worked, as Vega 2 happened to fly along that very path. Within seconds, Vega 2 had realised what was happening and soon was once again trying to evade wildly. But no longer was he up against inexperienced draftees - Rostov 1 had scored 4 kills in his 3 month career, and had fought the fabled Four Wings of Sand Island before being forced to disengage from battle damage. The experienced he gained from that easily made him one of the top pilots in the YAF, and, long story short, was more than a match for Vega 2.  
"Vega 2 to Vega 1, engaged defensive. Bandit was going popeye, requesting support!"  
"Vega 1 here, roger. I'll get him off."  
Vega 2's F-15SE was trying every trick in the book to evade Rostov 1, but it was to prove futile as the Su-30MKI had thrust vectoring, granting vastly superior maneuverability.  
Rostov 1 smiled to himself as he heard the healthy tone of a missile lock.  
"It all ends here, my Osean friend. Fox 2!"  
Vega 1 tried to warn his wingman.  
"Break right!"  
But the warning came too late. Vega 2 had suffered a direct hit, and was trailing flames and smoke.  
"Mayday, mayday, mayday! My electronics are malfunctioning, and I've lost control!"  
"Vega 2, eject!"  
"Ejecting!"  
Vega 2 ejected, and gently floated down to the Earth when his parachute opened..  
Rostov 1, however, had made the fatal mistake of gleefully gloating to himself that he had made his 5th kill, which was natural since that officially made him an ace. Just then, however, Vega 1 appeared from behind and soon had a missile lock. Rostov 1 heard the missile-lock-warning tone, and deployed flares and chaff before breaking hard left.

And so another dogfight ensued, which consisted of two highly experienced pilots trying to shoot down the other, only that Rostov 1 had the upper hand because of his superior plane's performance. Vega 1's only hope for victory was to outsmart his opponent. After a while, Vega 1 had devised a cunning plan. It wasn't particularly clever, nor was it easy and it was a huge gamble, but he couldn't think of anything better. He continued to trail behind Rostov 1, being only able to keep up by predicting his moves, which was only possible from his own experience as a fighter pilot.

Soon however, both pilots were showing signs of fatigue and their movements started to get sloppy, but this formed a small part of Vega 1's plan. With a gargantuan effort, he was able to hold back the urge to relax from exhaustion. He glanced downward, checked his fuel and managed to smile to himself. But that delay was to cost him. Rostov 1 was no fool, and had his own 'countermeasures' against exhaustion, which was to simply ignore it. Soon the hunter became the hunted as Vega 1 was relentlessly pursued, now unable to predict his opponent's moves. Yet, despite this, he remained calm. 'It's only a matter of how long I can hold on', he thought to himself.  
Trying all the aerial maneuvers he could think of, he was still unable to shake Rostov 1 who finally had a missile lock.  
"I have no time for your games!' he said (presumably to Vega 1). "Face it. You've lost - resistance is futile! Stop twisting and turning!"  
Rostov 1 tried to maneuver himself in the best possible firing position, but Vega 1's course was unpredictable - whenever Rostov 1 had a good shot, Vega 1 would suddenly change direction. Eventually, Vega 1, exhausted from pilot fatigue, relaxed the controls and his plane became a sitting duck. Rostov 1 smiled for the second time as his finger pressed the missile release button...  
"Rostov 1. Fox 2."  
The missile streaked across the sky, seemingly in slow motion. Vega 1 used what was left of his strength to bank left. It was to prove partially successful in that he did not suffer a direct hit. But he was still caught in the shock wave. This was enough to cause a fuel leak, and wreck his left ailerons. He was now even more vulnerable, and, thinking his plan had failed, waited for the inevitable second missile that would make a nice coup de grace for him. But instead, Rostov 1 wanted it to be slightly more interesting. He switched to guns and closed in. He was able to get right behind Vega 1, at a distance of no more than 50 yards. Using ever so slight adjustments and corrections with his thrust vectoring engines, he was able to get a clean shot at Vega 1's head.  
"Unlike your wingman," said Rostov 1 (again, presumably to Vega 1), "You will not be able to eject and survive. Say your last words while you can."  
Vega 1 looked back, then forwards, then back, then forwards again before closing his eyes.

All of a sudden, it became a lot quieter. Vega 1 looked around. He saw the sky, the clouds, and a bright light. 'I must be dead,' he thought to himself. 'I imagined it would've been alot more gruesome but this...' He then had a realisation when he saw his plane's instrument panel. He wasn't dead, someone's fuel had ran out and that his plane had gone silent. Vega 1 breathed a heavy sigh of relief and looked back. Indeed, it was Rostov 1, who had flown all the way from the far side of Yuktobania, and had run out of fuel. And his plane was now plummeting harmlessly (at least for Vega 1) toward the ground. Fuel was no problem for Vega 1, because they had refueled with a tanker aircraft earlier before being bounced by the Rostov flight. His plan had worked - knowing that he had more fuel than his opponent, the plan was to wait until Rostov 1 ran out of fuel and try so stay alive while doing so. He looked down at Rostov 1, who at this point had ejected. And then he smiled before heading back to base.


End file.
